The Incredible Hulk (1997)
The Incredible Hulk is the series premiere of The Incredible Hulk. It is the first episode of the series of Season 1. This episode was originaly released as a TV movie. After the death of his wife, Dr. David Banner expermiments on himself with gamma radiation causing him to metamorphosize in a 7 foot tall green creature dubbed "The Hulk". A reporter named Jack Mcgee gets suspicious of Banner and attempts to find out what he knows about the hulk. Full Plot The episode starts with Physician/Scientist Dr. David Banner dreaming about the death of his late wife Laura Banner who both got into a car accident 11 months ago which David survives but Laura got killed in with David being unable to save her. He immediately wakes up and starts to cry about the incident. Dr. Banner arrives at the Culver institue where he meets with Dr. Elaina Marks. The two are trying to learn how to tap into the hidden incredible strength of humans that they rarely use. They interview a woman known as Mrs. Maier who got into a car accident with her son Bernard similar to what happened to David however Mrs, Maier saves her son by lifting up the car and rescuing him. David tried to do the same in his accident but was unable to. After hearing this David walks away upset. They interview people about there moments of extraordinary strength. Reporter Jack Mcgee aproaches David and attempts to get an interview with him which David declines as to him not liking the National Register. After examining 78 cases David and Elaina still can't figure out what made the people so strong. Later that night David is alone. He figures out that everyone achieved that strength due to high gamma activity from the sun the day there extraordinary moments happened and that the day his accident with Laura happened there was low gamma activity. Immediatly he attempts to call Elaina but doesn't get an answer. He enters the Radiology department and uses the machine to inject himself with Gamma Radiation. The Gamme injection he took was to the maximum of 300,000 units for 15 seconds. After, he tests it out by trying to lift up a heavy hospital bed but is unable to lift it. David walks away frustrated about the experiments apparent failure. He drives home but gets a flate tire. While trying to change the tire he hurts himself triggering his transformation. He slowly transforms in a 7 foot tall green creature. The creature hits the car with his right arm twice. He then takes of the tire and throws it far. He then smashes the top of the car with his arms a couple times and also smashes the windows. He then lifts up the car making it roll down then exploding. After destroying the car the creature then walks off into the night. The next morning in the woods the creature aproaches a little girl by the lake. Seeing the creature the girl is frightened and in a moment of panic she gets on her fathers canoe and attempts to row away into the lake but she quickly falls out into the lake. The creature pushes a tree into the lake for her to grab onto although due to the creatures presence she stays away from the tree. Her father seeing the creature shoots him in the upper arm. Angry, the creature runs towards him breaks his gun in half and throws him a few yards into the lake. While he runs the girl grabs onto the tree. The old man swims to his daughter and they both watch as the creature roars at them and walks away. Somewhere else in the woods the creature is by the lake putting water on his gunshot wound. He looks at his reflection in the water and he then transforms back into David Banner who quietly says at that moment "My God". David arives at Elaina's house. She is shocked to see the gunshot wound on David's arm. David doesn't know who shot him. She attempts to call the hospital but stops when David pleads her to not. Elaina tries to patch David's wound but notices that his wound appears as if it's been healing for 3 days. David explains to Elaina about his discovery of the gamma raidiation from the sun and how it gave everyone the incredible strength. He then tells her that he took a gamma injection which Elaina isn't happy to hear. She is more alarmed when David tells her how much he took(which was all the way to 300,000 unites). He tells her about last night that he was driving home. He gets a flat tire. He was then changing it. Then he remembered it to be morning where he was standing in the woods. He then starts to get gimples of the creature he transformed into last night. He says there was "someone" or "somthing". He describes it to Elaina as "somthing awful. He then says he remembers what happened that he was "feeling incredibly stong". He tells her his eyes were white. Elaina then asks David how he is feeling now to which David replies as normal. David tells Elaina that he is not crazy. Elaina suggests that they get to the lab and do a few tests to try and figure out what happened. David suggests that they go to the southwest lab since there is no one there and that it is isolated. Jack Mcgee then appears at her door and Elaina tells him that there will be no interviews. Jack Mcgee asks to let him come in to which Elaina declines stating that she does not like his newspaper Mcgee then gets a glimpse of David in a mirror. Elaina then says bye and closes the door on him. Cast *Bill Bixby as Dr. David Banner *Lou Ferrigno as The Incredible Hulk *Jack Colvin as Jack McGee *Susan Sullivan as Dr. Elaina Marks Triva *Before Lou Ferrigno, Richard Kiel was initially cast as the Hulk, but shortly after filming began, it became apparent to the producers that he wasn't "bulky" enough to play the role. There is, however, an intact but brief high-angle scene with Kiel as the Hulk (when he looks up at a tree). *The Hulk's alter ego in the comics is Bruce Banner but is renamed David Banner because "Bruce" sounded too stereotypically gay and also because Johnson disliked the alternating name sequences so often used in comic books (Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Matt Murdock, Peter Parker etc.) but Bruce is the character's middle name. *The film was shot in 18 days *The film was theatrically released in France on June 13, 1979, under the French title: "L'incroyable Hulk". *Also released theatrically in the UK. *Arnold Schwarzenegger was considered for the role of The Hulk but Johnson felt he wasn't tall enough Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:TV Movies